bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Minx Elfin
(also known as Elfin Version 2) is a Bakugan and the evolution of Elfin. Information Description Minx Elfin is the evolution of Elfin. She now has twisting hair and a huge heart pattern on her chest. Also, she has a magic staff that allows her to change attributes. So far, she can change between Aquos, Darkus, and Ventus Attributes. Unlike her previous evolution, when Minx Elfin changes her Attribute, her appearance is also changed, not just the color. In Darkus mode, she has a black mask over her face and rope-like hair. In Ventus form, she is the same as an Aquos Minx Elfin but with wings and a different skirt. Her character design is reminiscent of Sailor Moon, the main character from the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon franchise. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Minx Elfin first appears in Six Degrees of Destruction, when The Six Ancient Soldiers gave their attribute energies to Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan. Elfin gained Frosch's Aquos energy and evolved into Minx Elfin. In Spectra Rises, she helps Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda battle Helios MK2 and won, although in the end it really came down to a battle between Maxus Cross Dragonoid and Maxus Helios MK2 after Elfin and Wilda were defeated. In Elfin On the Run, she had left on her own since her and Preyas had been arguing a lot and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron until Preyas and Marucho came to rescue her. Minx Elfin and Preyas later battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. When Preyas nearly got hit by Shadow's MAC Spider's ability: 'Spider Cannon,' she sacrificed herself to save Preyas, losing the Aquos Attribute Energy. Preyas became enraged, and fiercely defeated Shadow's MAC Spider and Hydron's Dryoid. After the battle Elfin and Preyas argued about Preyas admitting his feelings about her. In Ambush, she battles Aluze and Mac Spider along with Knight Percival, but they both lose, thanks to Professor Clay's cheat in which their Gs would automatically revert to their base level in the Mother Palace. In Spectra's Last Stand, when Spectra returns for yet another rematch, she encourages Drago along with Saint Nemus, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Master Ingram. In All for One, she fought the Alternative with the rest of the Brawlers, and later in Final Fury they managed to destroy it. During this episode, Minx Elfin played a major part by shielding the team with 'Mega Blue Shield', along with Saint Nemus. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Blast From the Past, she was seen with the army of Bakugan to defend New Vestroia. When Amazon was destroyed she jumped forward to make an attack out of anger. Preyas followed her trying to stop her. She was destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer. She was later revived due to the brawlers traveling back in time and stopping Mechtavius Destroyer from getting off of Volcano Island. ; Ability Cards * Chatty Clutter: Adds 300 Gs to Minx Elfin. * Ding Dong Ditch (Japanese version: Ping Pong Rush): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Ripple Trap: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating for a short time. * Hyper Bubble Shield '(''Mega Blue Shield): Transfers 400 Gs from each opponent to each of your Bakugan. * '''Super Moon-Bow ''(Super Moon-Blow): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Minx Elfin. (Darkus) * '''Sky Hearty': Reflects the opponent's ability. (Ventus) * Wing Harrier: Adds 400 Gs to Minx Elfin. (Ventus) Physical Game In Japan, the Pyrus version in BST-09 comes with 520 Gs. The Darkus version in BST-09 comes with 520 Gs. The Aquos version in BST-09 comes with 540 Gs. The Aquos version in BBT-04 comes with 500 Gs. The Ventus version in BST-09 comes with 500 Gs. Trivia *Strangely, she and Knight Percival have the same pose on a Gauntlet. *Minx Elfin is Marucho's only Bakugan to undergo a physical evolution. Preyas's evolution did not lead to him changing in appearance, instead causing him to spawn Angelo and Diablo, while Akwimos, Trister, and Radizen did not evolve at all. *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, her name and her ball form is actually Dual Elfin. *Her Bakugan form now looks like Sailor Moon in her upgraded Super S uniform. *In Darkus mode, her mask is similar to Sailor V's from the original Sailor Moon show. *The staff she uses to change attributes in the show is similar to the one used by Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R. *Her heart chest plate is similar to the one of Rouge the Bat from the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. *She is the only female Bakugan featured in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge alongside Storm Skyress (and Blade Tigrerra in the English dub), as well as the only Bakugan to move her mouth while talking in the Arc 2 of the same season. Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan